


Worth It.

by BGee93



Series: Kinktober 2K18 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-public hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kinktober Day 11.Request: Kuroo x Tsuki please, literally any kink; I chose orgasm denial and semi-public.





	Worth It.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcrgirl_killjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrgirl_killjoy/gifts).



Kuroo is going to die. And Tsukishima Kei is going to be the one to murder him.

Okay he admits that he may not actually kill him, but he will make damn sure that Kuroo is punished for doing… _this_ with his brother sitting right. Fucking. There.

By this, Tsuki means the slow, deliberate circles Kuroo’s thumb was making against his upper thigh. The muscle beneath the digit rippling and shivering in delight, despite his mental cursing at it, the skin heating up slowly with a flush Tsuki fought to keep off his face. The last thing he needed was for his brother to notice. They were at Tsuki’s parents place for dinner but his parents had stepped out to visit a sick neighbor for a few hours. Leaving the trio behind in a semi awkward setting, and Kuroo’s sudden touching wasn't helping in the least.

Shooting a heated, in anger only, glare at Kuroo from the side Tsuki lowered his own hand to bat at the one teasing him. Instead of backing down in defeat, Kuroo slipped further up Tsuki’s leg. The sudden shift in position caused Tsuki’s back to straighten up stiff and alert as if he'd suddenly been shocked. His brothers ramblings about his local team tournament was cut off as he blinked in confusion at him. Shaking his head he rolled his free hand, the one not currently gripping tightly into Kuroo’s wrist to prevent further movement, to tell him to keep going. Blinking slowly a few more times Akiteru tilted his head as he flicked his eyes from Tsuki to Kuroo and back again. Not seeing anything else amiss he shrugged and slipped back into his story as if he hadn't missed a beat.

Kuroo’s fingers tickled over the skin dangerous close to his groin, Tsuki’s slender fingers dug painfully into the wrist. It should have been enough of a warning but another side eyed glanced proved Tsuki wrong.

His boyfriend, damn him, was casually leaning into a hand as his elbow rested on the table surface. A blank yet friendly expression across his face as he listened to Akiteru speak. Without meaning to Tsuki’s head turned more fully to the side, a full on glare crossing his features as he stared intently at Kuroo.

“Uh… You okay Kei?” snapping his head to look at his brother Tsuki fi ally clued into the fact that he'd been staring. Flicking his eyes back at Kuroo he saw the soft expression of faked concern on his face, but his darkened, aroused eyes gave him away. At least to Tsuki, who knew the look all too well, it was obvious. Akiteru probably thought Kuroo was sleepy not turned on. 

Looking back at Akiteru, Kei nodded and apologized for interrupting again. Slowly nodding his brother stared at him for another moment before turning a question to Kuroo. With both of them looking at each other and not him, Tsuki glanced down into his lap. 

A huge mistake on his part if he's being honest. The sensation of Kuroo’s hand near his groin was enough, but to actually see just _how_ close it actually was sent a surge of heated blood to the region. His cock twitching up gently in reaction. Snapping his eyes up Tsuki but his lip out of nervous habit. Fully expecting Akiteru to be looking his way, again, and knowing. Just _knowing_ what was going on underneath the table. Yet no eyes were looking in his direction. At all. 

Kuroo’s fingers continued to slowly stroke and tickle against what they could reach through Tsuki’s hold on him. Sparing a glance towards the door, back to his brother, to the door and once again to his brother, Tsuki gave in. His fingers slowly released Kuroo’s wrist until it was a gentle hold. He felt Kuroo’s had d still for a moment, waiting to see what Tsuki was going to do next. 

Slipping down an inch or so in the chair, just enough not to draw attention, Tsuki lid Kuroo’s hand up further. Kuroo remained still until Tsuki covered his barely hard dick with it, sighing out shakily when Kuroo’s fingers immediately wrapped around him. The warmth from Kuroo’s palm brought another twitch of pleasure through his cock. 

Tsuki could feel his heart thundering, racing dangerously high up in his throat. Pulsing so hard against his skin that he vaguely had the image of the outline of the organ being visible to anyone who would spare a glance at him. Releasing his bottom lip, Tsuki licked a thin sheen of spit across it. The cool air against his lips grounding him enough to keep himself from bucking up into Kuroo’s hand. A hand that had been so eager to touch just minutes ago, but now remained still as it cupped Tsuki’s already half hard cock. After giving in it seemed like Kuroo was truly teasing him after all.

Gripping into the wrist again Tsuki made to push it away again when Kuroo finally decided to move. It was just a quick flick of the wrist. But it was enough to have him ducking in a sudden gusty of air which he covered as a fake yawn, throwing his hand over his mouth as both men glanced at him.

“Tired?” he went to speak, but Kuroo had other plans. Actually pumping his cock just as his mouth had formed around a response. Coughing into the hand close to his face Tsuki nodded, barely mumbling out an _Mhmm_ as Kuroo picked up the pace. Akiteru nodded and said something that Tsuki had to hum out a need for a repetition of the words. Kuroo’s hand squeezing and pumping in all the right ways to quickly get him to come that he'd been unable to hear what Aliteru had said. 

“Man you must be really tired,” nodding as he leaned his elbows on the edge of the table, fingers pushing his glasses up and away from his eyes as his fingertips dug into the lash line. The burning desire in his gut was burning so hotly he knew he was close. His toes curled against the rug beneath his feet as his calves clenched against the chair to prepare himself. His orgasm building, and building, and building when-

When Kuroo let go. 

Pausing, Tsuki blinked dumbly at his fingers. His glasses slowly slipping down his forehead to slump down onto the bridge of his nose again. He could hear Akiteru still talking to him but the words weren’t fully registering. Thankfully, sort of, Kuroo answered whatever question had been directed at it him as the heat inside simmered. His cock throbbing annoyingly now.

Unsure of how long it took him, Tsuki came back into reality. Ears refocusing enough to notice that the conversation had been steered away from Tsuki’s apparent tiredness and onto how Akiteru’s new job was going. His brother had just accepted an assistant coaching job, something that Tsuki felt a bit bitter about from memories that will never be forgotten. But he was slowly becoming happy for his brother with how animated and excited he got every time someone asked about it. Probably why Kuroo chose the topic for this current situation.

Tsuki’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when Kuroo’s hand wrapped around him again. Picking up where it had left off just moments ago, quickly grinding his palm along Tsuki’s length as his wrist flicked just the right way to build the heat back up in no time. Tsuki let his hands fall down to grip the edges of the chair, knuckles turning white with the force he used. His legs vibrated with need as his heart rate sped up once again high in his throat. 

He honestly shouldn’t be this turned on. They were sitting across from his _brotherparents_ could walk in at any moment. The view from the doorway to the table they sat at had a perfect view of what they were doing. If his parents came home _right now_ there is no question, whatsoever, that they would see everything. 

And yet that exact fact seemed to boil his blood even more. Sent his nerves singing with every palm brush, every wrist flick and twist. Every touch was so much more intimate and _exciting_.

 _I’m so going to hell for this… And I’m fucking dragging him with me._ was all Tsuki could think as Kuroo’s hand once a-fucking-gain lifted off of him. He’d been even closer that time. The white spots swimming across his eyes telling Tsuki that he’d been just about to tip over the edge. His calves continued to shake and clench the chair, his thighs twitched with anticipation and disappointment. Tsuki had to bite down hard on his tongue to hold back the needy whine that threatened to spill. A light sheen of sweat tickled along his hairline and down the curve of his spine.

Cursing under his breath Tsuki pushed the chair away from the table. Kuroo’s hand immediately slipped away from him as he began standing. Thankful for the cool weather outside causing him to wear one of his baggier, warmer sweaters, Tsuki turned as he stood. Using the angle and sweater to conceal his painful erection from the two others now staring openly at him at his seemingly sudden outburst. Shooting them an apology and an _excuse me_ Tsuki made a beeline for the bathroom upstairs. No way in hell he was going to use the one downstairs, he just couldn’t trust himself to remain quiet enough for everyone to not figure out what he was doing behind the closed door.

He didn’t hear their replies, if there even was one, as his steps seemed to echo through his ears like white noise. He took the steps two at a time and practically ran down the hall. The door was swung open and simply thrown shut behind him, yet it didn't make as loud a noise as he’d expected. Spinning around to check if something was blocking the door Tsuki released a squeak, which he will deny profusely to later, when he came face to face with Kuroo. Apparently his boyfriend having followed closely behind him.

His mouth gaped open and closed much like a fish as he tried to form his lips around words. Kuroo didn’t let his thoughts collect though, closing and locking the door behind them. It took only two long strides for Kuroo to back Tsuki up against the bathroom counter. His lips attaching to Tsuki’s neck as his experienced fingers had Tsuki’s blet undone and jeans button popping open. In one fluid movement Kuroo left Tsuki’s neck, his pants and underwear were slid down his thighs to bunch up at his knees. With wide eyes Tsuki watched Kuroo sink to his knees, one hand on his bared thigh the other gripping Tsuki’s dripping cock tightly.

Tsuki had to bite into the sleeve of his sweater to hold back the groan when Kuroo sucked on the swollen, pink head of his cock. Tongue lapping up the drips of precum like it was candy. Pulling more of his sweater into his mouth to act as a gag, Tsuki leaned into the counter, going back further and further until his head rested against the mirror behind him just over the sink. The edge of the counter bit into the skin of his ass but he ignored the slightly uncomfortable pain as his orgasm raced forward. There was no way he was going to last. 

Sensing this from the way Tsuki pulsed in his mouth Kuroo tilted his head back a bit, sinking down Tsuki’s length in a slow, fluid motion. He gagged a bit when Tsuki hit the back of his throat. Tsuki’s cock twitched up to hit the roof of his mouth as he hollowed out his cheeks. He groaned around him, vibrations drawing out a muffled gasp, tongue rubbing along the underside of Tsuki t taste him. He loves the heaviness of Tsuki in his mouth, loves the taste and smell. Loves the way Tsuki completely melts into him like this.

Grinning around Tsuki’s cock Kuroo flicked his watery eyes up to meet Tsuki’s. They were impossibly dark in a mix of shadow and hazed arousal. Cheeks and ears flushed a contrasting red to his normal coloring, skin glistening lightly with sweat. Kuroo sunk down further, taking Tsuki so far into the warm, wet, tightness of his mouth until his nose brushed the coarse hairs just below his navel. Breathing in and out slowly Kuroo focused on not choking as he began swallowing around Tsuki, making his mouth as tight as he could.

Once.  
Twice.

And then Tsuki was bending over him, hips stuttering with barely contained restraint as his cock pulsed. Breathing harshly through his nose Kuroo blinked away the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes as Tsuki shot thick, bitter cum into his mouth. He choked a bit when some slid down his throat. Swallowing down slowly Kuroo milked Tsuki’s cock, swallowing down his cum greedily. A strong of cum and spit slipped down the corner of his mouth to his chin as he swallowed the last bit of what was in his mouth. Tsuki’s hands fell from his mouth to card through Kuroo’s messy hair, brushing the fringe away from his face so they could make eye contact.

Kuroo swallowed and sucked on Tsuki until he jerked in over sensitivity. Sucking lightly as he pulled away to make sure he cleaned up any leftovers. Kuroo pulled off of Tsuki with a wet pop. Rolling back onto his legs Kuroo thumbed up the bit that had slipped down his chin, sucking it off the digit while keeping his eyes locked on Tsuki’s. 

Tsuki watched Kuroo suck on his cum covered thumb, a satisfied grin spread across his lips mirroring the well pleasured feelings still coursing through his body in small, shivering shocks. When Kuroo pulled his thumb out of his mouth, raising up on his knees again, Tsuki watched as Kuroo laid a gentle kiss to his navel. Yanking up Tsuki’s pants Kuroo redid his belt and stood. Leaning into Tsuki he kissed the corner of his mouth next. He wanted to kiss him fully but knew that Tsuki disliked tasting himself on Kuroo’s mouth.

Tsuki surprised him though, wrapping his shaky arms around Kuroo’s middle, thumbs hooking into his belt loops to pull him against his chest and kiss him himself. Sighing happily into the kiss Kuroo decided to take what he could get. Even if Tsuki would be pissed about all of this later. Their eyes slowly closed, eyes staying locked on each other until their lashes blocked the view. 

Then came the loud knock on the door.

“So, mom and dad are back… Y’guys may want to hurry up before they come upstairs,” Kuroo pulled away to shoot Tsuki an apology smile. The glare he received through a very, very red faced Tsuki told him he was in far more shit than he’d planned on being in though. Then again, he’d really hoped nobody would catch them.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to call it so I just used what Kuroo probably thought after all was said and done.


End file.
